School Daze
by ILubYuoCanada
Summary: An exchange day between World Academy and Lakewood Elementary (and the preschool, unfortunately) is ahead! But what could go wrong? RATED K FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1: Day of the Days

School Daze

Summary: An exchange day between World Academy and Lakewood Elementary (and the preschool, unfortunately) is ahead! But what could go wrong?

Arthur: Isn't it odd when you have to be with someone 2x older than you? Like Molly and James, or Alberto and Vicita?

America: *rushes into the hallway from the lunchroom* Someone made a chocolate cake, me and D.W. get dibs on first slices! Race you there!

Arthur: COME BACK HERE! *runs*

_**SCHOOL DAZE: THE FIRST ARTHUR-HETALIA CROSSOVER!**_

Chapter 1: Day of the Days

Lakewood Elementary, Elwood City, New England, USA

School was ahead of every kid in Lakewood, but when they got into their classes, they went to the auditorium for Mr. Haney to tell them about a "surprise" they were having. Once everyone was in the auditorium, Arthur had seen D.W.'s teacher giving Mr. Haney index cards, while leading her class into the auditorium after taking a ride in a bus. "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen! I have some exciting news! Today, I have been approved to have a 2 week exchange day with World Academy!", everyone paused.

"I KNEW WE WERE PARTNERING UP WITH ALIENS!", yelled Buster.

After that, the kids had started to go to lunch, "Its not aliens, Buster. We can learn a diversity, even new cultures", replied Brain, "Who knows, first thing you think their tough, next thing you know it, they can't win to a feather!", said Binky in an angry tone,

"HEY BUTT-SHAPE! SHUT UP!", yelled D.W.,

"Oh WHAT did you say?", said Binky in return,

"Oops! I didn't mean you! I meant that I have Arthur's underpants!", said D.W., making everyone laugh.

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring preschoolers here!", said Arthur.

Everyone one in the lunchroom was talking about it, nothing else. After lunch, the preschool had to resume normal scedule and were leaving Lakewood. "Bye Arthur, tell everyone if they liked the joke!", said D.W. before leaving the building.

Arthur sighed while walking in the hall.

_Great, now I have to go to a different school for a exchange day, and my sisters gonna bug me there._. Arthur thought.

World Academy, New York, USA.

The Spring Fair was not other than a sucess, a beautiful Friday with no rain like always, and the hearing of kids and adults was in your head, it was a paradise escape.

After that, school had resumed. Before 2nd period, an announcement was made, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have an acceptance with Lakewood Elementary to have a 2 week exchange day!"

"Who the hell cares!", said America.

"America! Why couldn't you be polite for some time!", said England.

"Why, can't you SHUT UP!", said America, again.

Everyone was quiet after that, and stared at the two.

"Your the one who had ONE DIRECTION!", said America, "Well, you wasted some good tea!", said England. "Well, I hope those people won't have to deal with this, aru.", said China.

"The Spring Fair was the same thing, why are people taking it seriously?" said Italy

"Apperantry America here wants to throw them from the window.", said Japan.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHY IS EVERYONE WHINING! VHAT IS THE BIG DEAL, WOULD YOU LIKE BABIES!", said Germany, "Sheesh Germany. Why do you have to whine?" said America. "He he he, America gaht you, West!", said Prussia.

After that, Sealand started poking England, "Hey wanker, I heard some kids are coming!"

"Run off Sealand! You will give me a low profile!", said England.

"And I heard you got in a fight with Freedom Eater (America)!", said Sealand.

"I told you to go! I don't want to get in another fight with you!", said England.


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet

Chapter 2: We Meet:

_Lakewood Elementary, Elwood City, New England, USA_

"Alright class! Since today is when we get to start the exchange day, we have to do a attendance check, Arthur?", said Mr. Ratburn after poking Arthur, to wake him up.

"Mr Ratburn? Ya, I'm here...", said Arthur.

"Good, now you won't be late on your bus seat, 19C. OK?", said Mr. Ratburn.

"Sorry Mr. Ratburn, I was tired because D.W. woke me up at 5:59 in the morning yelling "WERE GOING TO A SCHOOL!.", said a dozed Arthur.

After a while, all the third grades, including Mrs. Morgan and her class, were loaded on 4 buses; each for 1 class. Mr. Ratburn loaded his students on the third bus. "Hey Arthur, I heared that World Academy has some of the best students in the country!", said a astonished Buster. After all, his mother was a reporter.

"Well, wouldn't it be fun if you knew someone like _you_ was at World Academy? Thats alien!", said Buster.

"Ya, I'd like someone like me to be there...and D.W. too.", Arthur later daydreamed about a kid who was **JUST** like D.W. and bugged Arthur for 2 weeks.

"Class, since we're almost there, I would like to go over some rules:

1.) Respect the students in World Academy; you might not get too see them again if you don't behave!

2.) NO fighing, or pushing! Just like Rule No. 1, you might not know! 

And 3.) Have a fun in a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity!", said Mr. Ratburn.

"Mr. Ratburn, how about if _they _make fun of us and they break those 3 rules?", said Brain. "They also will have to face the consequences.", said Mr. Ratburn in reply. "Hey, Mr. Ratburn, is that World Academy?" said Sue Ellen, pointing to a building that looked like a multicultural private educational institution, with a castle-like apperance.

"You **ARE **right, Sue Ellen! That is World Academy!", said Mr. Ratburn,

"Kids, I'd like you all to stand up, but not getting into a line, Buster." Buster later blushed and got back into his seat.

Later, the buses passed the gates, which closed, making a sund like in one of those horror movies, "Don't those gates sound like we're in Chelsea or Chester's Seed?", said Buster, imitating Chester, a rip-off of Chucky from Child's Play.

"Class, get in a line. We are now at the Main Gates!", said Mr. Ratburn, "Brain and Sue Ellen are first!, everyone had left each bus, After that, every 3rd grader in Lakewood and every preschooler was outside on the Main Gate. "So Timmy, will you 1.) Slam a student on the floor, or 2.) Throw D.W. at a male student?", said Tommy.

"I'd throw D.W. at one! I'm not _**that **_strong!", said Timmy, both chuckling.

"TOMMY! TIMMY! DO YOU WANT _**ME **_TO CALL BINKY!", shouted D.W.

Tommy and Timmy stared at her still.

_World Academy, New York, USA._

Everyone was talking about the exchange doy that would start today

"I can't wait! Now I'll finally have someone who will eat my snacks, aru!", said China

"You always chucked them in America's mouth. What are you talking about, da?", said Russia.

"Now I won't have to force them into America's mouth!", said China, embarrased by Russia's correction

Later, everyone had at least 1 decoration or streamer on their desk. They would later have to put up one. "Now follow me, you will all go to the gym and put up a decoration. Follow me.", said one of the teachers. Every student was in the gym.

"Now everyone, do you have your decoration in your hand, we will need them to be hung up.", said the teacher.

Everyone had their decoration.

"Everyone has to find an area where they want to put their decoration. **YOU CAN ****NOT ****PUT THEM ****ON OR NEAR**** THE GROUND!**", said the teacher, "Well, get decorating!"

Everyone found a place, and then put their decoration on. Russia and Sweden didn't need footstools, like lots and LOTS of people, so much, everyone had 6 streamers and a banner in the same place!

When everyone was done, the teacher had drawn down every location of streamers and banners, to re out them in other places if they were "stacked", so far, he changed 5 stramers and a banner becasue they were in the same locations!

He later got a call from Mr. Ratburn, saying that the students are here.

"Alright, I recieved a call from Nigel Ratburn that the students are out! Now everyone, go out into the main hall, that connects with the Main Gates!", said the teacher.

_Main Gates, World Academy, New York, USA_

Every student in Lakewood was outside, while every student in world academy was in the main hall, which connected with the main gates.

"Alright 3rd grade and preschool students, its time to go in, get into 4 lines! Before we enter, we have to chant, 1, 2, 3! WE LOVE LAKEWOOD!", said Mrs. Sweetwater.

After that, everyone was inside the school, the building had a cream colored wall, with granite flooring, and white lockers with a specific flag on it. But before anyone said "Hello", Buster said, "HELLO WORLD ACADEMY!"


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

Chapter 3: Day One

_Main Hallway, World Academy, New York, USA_

"Honestly Buster, you should've just said tht quietly. We aren't deaf.", said Brain.

"It's not my fault! Have you ever been to a new school.", said Buster.

"I was just saying.", said Brain.

Ever since they arrived to World Academy from a boring and staggering 3 hour bus ride, everyone was happy and energetic, ready to get standing.

"Francine, which one? Excited, or sassy?", said Muffy, holding up 2 bottles of lip gloss with the same names.

"Thats, basically the same thing, you know, right?", said Francine.

"No! You, honestly don't know the makeup buisness!", yelled Muffy.

"I mean by their stupid titles. Next thing its Brat and Snob", said Francine.

After that, the kids and nations stopped in 4 lines to be led into the auditorium. Every footstep led to a problem.

"Oww!", said one child

"Stop that!", said the other.

"Stop that, class. We're almost there.", said Mrs. Sweetwater

_Auditorium, World Academy, Now York, USA_

After that, everyone was at the auditorium. It was babbling with voices and talking. Kids were chasing eachother and slamming on the chairs. And_ then _we have Muffy whining at Francine.

"You never choose!", said Muffy.

"Its not my fault that I don't want the SAME makeup and same name to be chosen. Thats stupid!", said Francine.

"But, there not the same colors! Its NOT fair!", said Muffy.

"Do you know, pink is basically a shade of red, hon?", said France.

Muffy started chasing him, "No its NOT!".

"Calm down over there. But anyway, to you all.", said Principal Rome, "Welcome all! It has been such an acheivement to have a exchange day, after, uh, lets see, 6 YEARS! For the 2 blessed weeks, we have prepared your arrival with; pastries and decor!"

"PASTRIES! Did some one say, PASTRIES!", said Buster.

"BUSTERNO!", said Brain.

"Can I get a slice of cake?", said D.W.

"Fine. Go along with Buster. Now give us peace.", said Arthur.

"Whoopie! What joy!", said D.W.

"You stole my line.", said Buster.

As they were getting some cake, Buster had no hassle and took how much he could eat. But with D.W., its a completely different story; So when D.W. was getting her slice, America snatched it and sticked his tounge.

"THATS MINE!" "No, its mine!" "I got it first!" "I'm older!"

"HOLD UP!", said Binky.

"He snathed my slice and hes thinking its his!", said D.W., crying.

"Give.", said Binky, having the slice, "I'll just throw this one away since its all germy and get you a new slice, OK?".

"Eyes. On. YOU.", said Binky, to America.

After that, D.W. just took cookies and America left that might make them best friends oh shit i spoiled chapter 4 he with Britian. After that, the kids and nations were tooken into a small area that was like the auditorium, but a tad bit smaller.

"Are we-e-e-e, getting measured for t-t-t-t-hose Aryan things?", asked Sue Ellen.

"Honestly, you read too much Holocaust books. Of course not! We're getting a check up. But we're not undressing, because, we'll be seperated with the nation females. Males and females will be seperated and checked. Sick ones and disease carriers will be sent home.", said Mrs. Bink.

"Thats the s-s-s-same thing!", said Sue Ellen.

"I wouldn't want a disease here.", said Mrs. Bink.

_The Gym and little-area-they-get-checked-up-in, World Academy, New York, USA_

Once all lines were in, each gender was put in a line; one male, and one female. Sue Ellen was brave now, not scared of what happened. They went to a stage room, the males into a cellar that was big enough. They were led to 3 stages; checking of heart, then checking of eyes and mouth, and then a checking of size. After that, they were lead to a science room as big as the gym.

_Science Room, World Academy, New York, USA_

"Now, since everyone had been checked, 2 people had been sent to doctors.", said Mr. Ratburn, "So, we'll pick your 2 week partners."

A break of silence filled the room.

"Say what, da-ze.", said South Korea

"O.K Everyone, a fair number. Now, South Korea, with that young rabbit girl.", said Ancient Greece.

After all the ruckus and laughing and emotions, heres the update:

SHITTY PICKS C:

America - D.W. Youallguessedcorrect

England - Arthur

Russia - Francine kolkolmofos

China - Sue Ellen

France - Muffy

Italy - Buster

Germany - Binky lolololol

Japan - Brain

AND

Canada - George

After that, everyone was talking, even D.W. and America somehow.

"I apologize", said America.

"I too.", D.W. said.

"One second they're eating their meat and the next they're hugging!", said Binky

"Binky, thats his way of life.", said Germany.

NOTE: The checkup part was actually real, during the Lidice massarce. But it was toned down. I apologize for any offense put by you.


End file.
